


Sensitivity

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Biting, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, mild spice, neck kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: *Set during BrotherhoodGladio and Ignis have just started dating, and Gladio learns one of Ignis' sensitive spots.





	Sensitivity

**Author's Note:**

> In the Windows benchmark screenshots, it looks like Ignis' necklace has fangs. This came from the idea that Gladio found out Ignis likes being bitten, and was the person that got him the necklace.
> 
> Points to @Jakface for pointing out the fangs, and to @LinaLinTweets for foaming a little when I suggested the idea, causing me to write this.

"Whatcha working on, Iggy?"

"Just finishing up the previous council meeting's minutes to send to Noct. Thank you for your patience, Gladio, I'm just about finished."

Gladio loomed behind Ignis. He primarily tried not to bother him while he worked, but the idea that they were dating, and he had permission to kiss and touch him still elated him to no end; Even if it was only behind the privacy of closed doors.

He looked down, and saw the peek of skin under the collar of his white dress shirt. He placed his hands on Ignis' shoulders, and gently began to knead into them.

"Mn...that feels -marvelous,- Gladio."

"Yeah...?"

"Mmhm..."

He snuck his hand closer, and dragged a calloused fingertip over the soft skin on the side of Ignis' neck. 

Ignis shivered beneath him, making a quiet noise. 

Gladio's lips pulled into a grin. 

"What was that noise, baby?" 

Ignis cleared his throat, trying to remain composed. He prayed Gladio couldn't see the heat in his cheeks. 

"My neck is a tad sensitive from my collar. You surprised me, is all."

Gladio made an unconvinced noise. 

He resumed massaging Ignis' shoulders as he worked, until the temptation grew too great. 

He ran his finger over Ignis' neck again, directly above his collar line. 

Ignis gasped out, a clearly aroused little noise. His hand flew to his mouth, and he spun around in his chair. 

"Gladio."

He tried to say his boyfriend's name sternly, though his voice cracked with the remnants of his noise. 

"What, baby?"

Ignis scowled at his smug grin. 

"I just wanna see how sensitive your neck is."

Gladio leaned down, and stole a quick kiss to Ignis' cheek, before nosing his collar away. He placed his hands on Ignis', wrists, loosely holding him pinned to the arms of his chair. He felt Ignis shudder beneath him as the sensation of the warm breath on his neck. 

Ignis turned his head away to expose his neck to Gladio. Gladio watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. 

He parted his lips, and pressed them softly to Ignis' neck. He dragged them slowly along his flesh in a drawn out kiss, relishing in the ensuing gasp coming from Ignis. 

"You like that, Iggy?" 

"Gods, yes, it feels-" 

Gladio repeated the teasing kiss, nosing his collar away again afterward to burrow his face into Ignis' shirt. He pressed a kiss to the juncture of neck and shoulder, and felt Ignis squirm beneath him. 

"Gladio, please."

Ignis whispered in a needy gasp. 

"Don't tease me." 

Gladio pulled his hand from one of Ignis' wrists. He pulled away a moment to press a quick kiss to Ignis' lips, and get a look at his face.

Cheeks flushed over, green eyes a lit with arousal. 

His favorite way to see Ignis, now that it was his when he wanted. 

He used his free hand to tug Ignis' collar away, and press his lips to the juncture of his neck and shoulder again. Ignis gasped, and writhed beneath him in virginal pleasure.

Gladio smirked deviously. He wanted to see just how much Ignis was enjoying this. He raised his leg, and pressed his knee gently between Ignis' thighs. He could feel the erection straining against Ignis' trousers, only causing him to grin harder. 

He parted his lips again, and nipped at Ignis' skin. 

Ignis covered his mouth with his free hand. He stifled a pathetic sounding moan. Gladio didn't let up, immediately biting down onto Ignis' neck. 

The advisor practically crumpled back into his chair with a weak noise. Gladio pulled away, to see Ignis' eyes half lidded in bliss. He watched Ignis for a moment, the gentle rise and fall of his chest beneath his black vest, before pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You okay, baby?" 

Ignis responded with a drunk sounding whimper and a nod. He sat up, as Gladio pulled away, trying to obscure his obvious erection. 

"You like being bitten?" 

Ignis stared at his knees sheepishly, before looking up to Gladio. 

"It would appear so, though I've never experienced it prior to today."

"Ohhh. So you're saying maybe it was a fluke?" 

Gladio teased, tickling his fingers over the bite mark. 

Ignis swatted his hand away, and twisted back in his chair. 

"Perhaps if you let me finish this report, we can find out."


End file.
